


homing beacon

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Nicolo and Yusuf keep finding each other in the months and years after first killing each other
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	homing beacon

**Author's Note:**

> TOG prompt? Can't stop thinking about Joe and Nicky losing each other or being separated, especially in the early centuries with no technology and vast distances. I can see this being either angsty (where it takes years of panicked searching) or humorous (where they barely try at all, they just find each other no problem).

He would desperately like to be surprised to walk into the tavern and spot a man he knew sitting at the bar. It had been almost six months since they last parted and they’d had no communication with each other, made no plans to see each other, and yet there he was. Nicolo himself hadn’t even known he would be in this town, let alone this precise tavern, and yet he wasn’t surprised to see Yusuf already waiting for him.

“We need to stop doing this,” Nicolo greeted as he sat down. Yusuf turned to him, a look of surprise crossing his face only briefly.

“Nicolo,” he greeted warmly. “What brings you to town?”

“I imagine the same thing that brought you.”

Yusuf nodded. “Likely. Terrible thing.” Nicolo nodded. Yusuf eyed him carefully, his eyes caressing his body. “But I suppose something good must come out of it. How have you been? It has been too long.”

Nicolo raised an eyebrow. “It has not even been a year.”

“Too long,” Yusuf agreed. “I was just starting to think I might have to actually look for you this time.” 

“Oh?” Nicolo ignored the flush he felt on his cheeks. “Would you? Look for me?”

Yusuf smiled warmly. “Of course. I am beginning to think we spend too much time apart.” Nicolo would like to disagree, would like to insist that they are still enemies, but that has not been true for many years now. Not since they left the battle behind them. 

In the three years since, they’d crossed paths inadvertently no less than eight times. The last six months was the longest they’d gone without seeing each other and if pressed, Nicolo might confess that he’d missed the other man. And clearly the world agreed, if they kept finding their way back to each other without even trying. “I think you are right,” he agreed.

Yusuf’s eyes lit up. “Am I?” Nicolo nodded. “Wonderful. I have something I must show you when we are finished here. The most beautiful view in the world.” He stopped and considered Nicolo. “Well, the second most beautiful view.” Nicolo felt his flush deepen. “You will love it, I am sure.”

“I’m sure I will.”


End file.
